1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of battery charging methods for Smartphones, as well as and other battery operated computerized devices with graphical display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery operated computerized devices with high resolution display screens, such as Smartphones, are nearly ubiquitous in the modern world.
Often, such devices, here exemplified by the popular BlackBerry® series of Smartphones, utilize comparatively large amounts of power. These devices often have rechargeable batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, as well as power jacks that allow the device's battery to be recharged by outside power sources. Such power jacks allow the computerized device to be recharged by an AC adapter or USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable to an external power source.
When these computerized devices are plugged into an external recharging power source, invariably the device will display a recharging screen that may, for example, show a still or moving icon, image, or cartoon of a battery, along with some indication that the battery is recharging. Often, the user may also continue to use the computerized device for other functions while the device is charging.
Otherwise, the charging phase of operation of a typical battery powered computerized device such as a Smartphone is relatively unused at present.